


A Snuggle Bug

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and fall asleep next to each other, and its all good, because why not, fluffy fluff, just pure fluff, ladrien, ladrien fluff, late valentine's day fic, they cuddle, this is just some self indulgent fluff but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: In which Adrien is only half awake, and very cuddly, and Ladybug is in his room.





	A Snuggle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine’s Day :)

Of all the times an akuma could possibly attack, it just  _ had  _ to be at 3AM, in the coldest, drizzliest weather possible. Marinette had been nudged awake by Tikki, who had heard the news come on through the still open computer she had forgotten to turn off before she went to bed. The news had been on in the background and had been mostly silent until the report came that an akuma going after Adrien Agreste had been sighted. Marinette had dragged herself out of bed after hearing that Adrien was in danger and had promptly transformed and headed out into the cold to rescue the boy of her dreams. Her first priority was to make sure Adrien was still alright and make sure he got to safety, which was why she was currently hanging from her yoyo in front of Adrien’s window, trying to peer in. Raindrops dripped from her fringe into her eyes, making it hard to see anything. She blinked them away and shoved her fringe out of her face impatiently. It looked like Adrien was still in his bed, as most sane people were at this hour. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ladybug pushed open the window and slipped inside. Hardly making a sound, she tiptoed over to his bed and gently touched his shoulder. “Adrien?” He didn’t stir. “Adrien, there’s an akuma, you have to get someplace safe.”

 

When he still didn’t react, she sighed and shook him a little. He let out a sleepy “hm?” and reached out to her. Before she knew what was happening, he had tugged her down onto the bed with him. “Warm.” He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

 

She squeaked, her face turning red. “Um… Adrien?”

 

He didn’t reply, simply held her closer, a tiny smile coming to his face. Ladybug tried to push him away a bit, so she could stand up again, but he held tight. As much as she would’ve  _ loved _ to stay and cuddle with Adrien, they really did have to go. “No…” He whined, still half asleep and very much not aware of the situation.  _ “Stay _ .”

 

She shook her head, though he couldn’t see her. “Can’t. We have to get someplace safe before the akuma gets here.” She explained gently.

 

There was a long pause and she reached out to nudge him, wondering whether he had just drifted off to sleep again. But then his eyes flickered open to blink sleepily at her. “...’kuma?”

 

“Yeah, there’s an akuma after you.” She breathed out, now acutely aware of how close their faces were now that his eyes were open, and he was looking at her. If she leant forwards just a tiny bit their noses would be brushing.

 

He sighed. “What time is it?”

 

Before Ladybug could reply, Adrien’s computer monitor suddenly turned on and the news that the akuma had simply been a false alarm spread around the room. It was quiet for a moment before the computer switched off again and they were plunged back into darkness. They turned their gazes back to each other. “Well,” she whispered. “I should probably get going now and let you get back to sleep.”

 

He shook his head slightly, lifting a hand to rest on her cheek. “Can you stay?” He wasn’t quite sure why he was asking, but he couldn’t help but hope she wouldn't want to leave yet. “Just for a little bit?”

 

She hesitated. “I probably shouldn’t.”

 

“Not even for a few minutes?”

 

“Alright.” She relented. “Just for a few minutes.”

 

Adrien lifted the edge of his blanket so she could shuffle under, then they both settled down to be more comfortable. Behind Adrien’s computer, Plagg settled himself back into his makeshift nest. “Finally.” He grumbled to himself.

 

...

 

The next morning, Adrien woke with a start, surprised for a moment that Ladybug was still there. He had thought that her coming to his room during the night had simply been a lovely dream, yet there she was, fast asleep right next to him. He wasn’t sure whether she had meant to stay or not, but he was glad that she had. But as nice as it was to wake up next to his lady, he did have to get up before he was late. “Hey, Ladybug.” He whispered, nudging her gently, reluctant to wake her. 

 

She stirred, blinking at him slowly for a moment before her eyes flew wide open in shock as she realised where she was. In her surprise, she tumbled backwards and off the bed, tangling herself even further in the sheets in the process and pulling him down with her. “Sorry!” She gasped. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Ladybug scrambled off him, then held out a hand to help him up. “No, no, I’m the one who should be apologizing for startling you. This was my fault.” She opened her mouth to argue further, but promptly forgot what she was going to say when his lips pressed to her cheek. “I have to go, Nathalie is sure to be up here any moment to make sure I’m not late. And you probably have places you need to be soon too. Will you come again?” He asked quickly.

 

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she had school to get to, and her parents were probably going to be wondering where she was if she didn’t make an appearance soon. “I will.” She agreed, and with one last little wave and a love-sick grin on both their parts, she took off out the window, not regretting staying the night at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So my new absolutely lovely and delightful (catch my sarcasm there) history teacher thought it would be a good idea to give us our research assignment only now and expect a whole draft by next week when typically it has taken us at least 8 weeks to do in the past so I’m gonna die yay but instead of staying up late working on that, I’m spending my time staying up late to finish this so I could post it before February was over. Clearly I have my priorities sorted.


End file.
